


［团兵？］白丝浪漫 （芭蕾舞男paro end）

by ElfieTera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieTera/pseuds/ElfieTera





	［团兵？］白丝浪漫 （芭蕾舞男paro end）

芭蕾舞男的白丝play 

就只是给过生日的兵长送个肉。设定来源感谢我家@Kremlin-dusk，人在外旅游，拿手机赶文，虽然挺拼，但质量真是粗糙潦草…先把码好的开头贴上来占个1225的尾巴，下文就可以慢慢搞了（你www

===========开文分隔线==========

利维朝着灯光的方向走去，通道里一团添黑。这是什么该死的剧院，灯都没有。踩着脚下软绵绵的地毯，摸着墙走得一步一晃。

埃尔温从光里伸出手来，扣住了利维的手腕将他从昏暗里拉了过去，利维一个趔趄跘进了灯火通明的化妆室。因为是舞团首席的关系，埃尔温享有独自使用的一个房间。所有的灯都是亮着，化妆镜四周的照明也全打开了，明晃晃的。

埃尔温还穿着他那一身演出服，脸上的妆在经过长达三小时的公演之后却没有半点晕花。利维跌进他的首席怀中，埃尔温的丝绣上衣很柔软，包裹着肌肉结实的胸膛，他在舞台上抬手伸臂，身上的每一支线条也在薄薄的衣料下若隐若现。

更过分还属他的下半身。贴身穿着的白色紧身裤束缚着他的两条长腿，爆发力十足的肌肉群形状一览无遗。

一览无遗的还有埃尔温的男性器官。绷在弹力超群的芭蕾舞长裤里，它纹丝不动。为了勾勒舞者们优雅的身形，最大程度展现他们的舞蹈技巧，芭蕾舞服底下只有一条T字护身，穿这护身的目的不为遮掩尺寸，反是越护越显大*。埃尔温在台上卖力地旋转和跳跃，却总有那么多附庸风雅的外行关注点错误地落在他傲人的尺寸上，比如谢幕时给他送花的市长千金。

是了——利维突然想起，埃尔温不但收到了花，还收到了人家演出后的派对邀请，可是为什么他还在这里？还穿着这身暴露优势的行头勾引自己？更过分的是，中部那暗了一层的色调已经告诉了他，埃尔温的里面什么都没有！

人说白色丝袜是萝莉控的浪漫，埃尔温这一条白色连裤袜则是利维的浪漫。

那些衣冠楚楚坐在台下却关注点错的观众必须加他一个，利维跪下伏于埃尔温身前时，自嘲地想道。

利维张开嘴，隔着纯白的布料，伸出舌头，朝那老老实实被缚紧在裤裆里的小东西舔了起来。

埃尔温一对丸蛋乖乖巧巧的，随着舌头的舔舐而动弹，浑圆饱满地左右跳弹。蒙在器官上的白色朴素无瑕，看似纯洁地遮着羞，实则忠诚地暴露着身下的每一寸动态。利维玩起情人的身体来是一副好耐心，慢条斯理地动着舌口，一下一下地进攻埃尔温的底下，好像面前的是两球鲜奶冰淇淋，非得小口小口地把甜美卷进嘴里含化了才吃得香。

不过埃尔温并非冰淇淋，冰淇淋越吃越小，埃尔温越吃越大。

利维亲亲咬咬着弄湿了埃尔温的底下，白色的布变得半透明，肉色也就半透半露的了。埃尔温一手撑在化妆台的桌缘，一手亲昵地搔着利维的后脑勺。他往前挺了下腰肢，把胯下送近了去，上下磨蹭着利维的小嘴，暗示他快点来关照半硬的茎身。

老实点，别动。利维双手扳住埃尔温的腰侧，嘴里还衔着他的睾丸，从下方瞪视着他无声地威胁。  
埃尔温果真安分了，不再磨蹭自己的下体，放任利维胡作非为。

收回了眼神，利维继续专心自己的玩耍。他侧过头来，张开牙口，轻轻咬住埃尔温，整齐的白牙横在肿胀的茎术上划拉，来来回回，上上下下，舌尖跟着在中间地带拖曳，一道刚一道柔地夹击男人最软弱的部位，没怎么费劲就弄得埃尔温原形毕露了。

埃尔温知道，自己濡湿的裤裆不只是利维一个人的杰作。前端汩汩的流着，器官整个硬得发僵，若直接塞进利维嘴里定能直捣深喉，不过身下的人儿还没那个意思，依然隔着裤子含他，卖力倒也是卖力，可这样子的亲热总归还是有个夹层，隔靴挠痒的，终究是不爽快。

埃尔温又讨好地拿手指尖抚上利维的耳根，用他一贯性感又魅惑的声线说道：“宝贝……让我脱了……”

只是话还没说完，便被斩钉截铁地驳回诉求：“不准。”

灯光太亮，空调太热，利维吸他吸得那么用力，额头上都渗着薄薄的汗，脸颊红红的，但他亮晶晶的眼睛就是那么坚定：不听话，今晚就自己解决。

埃尔温居高临笑在笑，那眼神像是说最后还不知是要谁解决谁呢。不过他倒也知道配合恋人也是别样地有趣，便也不再多说。下体拱得裤裆变形，芭蕾服的弹性大，也经不住这般力道的撑，约束不住的阴茎已经把不透明的软布撑得欲盖弥彰。哪儿是马眼，哪儿是铃口，哪儿有爆起的青色血管，一目了然。

利维咬他，隔着一层莱卡的阻隔，咬起来的肉总归是裹在包装下的，这让他力道不好掌握，重了埃尔温要痛，轻了就老要滑开。但他就是这么好兴致，就是要跟埃尔温耗，不给他个干脆，吊着他，让他的大腿肉一阵一阵地紧。

“你是想…就这样……把我……弄出来吗？”埃尔温抚上利维也渗着汗的脸，忍着呻吟问。

利维回复他的落在大腿根上的一个轻飘飘的吻，然后不再理会埃尔温，继续埋头在他的腿间啃咬。

埃尔温苦笑，关在牢笼里的器官得不到温热的疼爱，只被左一下右一下地作弄，暖了一星儿之后又被冷晾，看似很舒服地被口着，实则太折磨人。利维用手托住了埃尔温的茎柱，歪过头来换个角度接着咬。口腔浅浅地包裹着器官的顶端，无法进到更深的地方了，动作便变成了亲昵的吻，舌头在外边费力地抠进他的马眼里，像蜜蜂在花蕊的顶端采攫精华，一层一层地刷。合不上的嘴吞不进胀大的分身，唾液顺着牙缝把埃尔温的下边浇了个透。顺着握着柱身的指缝湿了利维一双手。

利维的手也一刻不停，两快一慢带个转儿，用嘴够不到地方就用两只手补足，反而更灵活地刺激着埃尔温的神经末梢。他仰起头，吐息深深，渐攀高峰之际早把利维的教训忘光，爱抚利维的大手掌住了他的脑袋，不住地把他向下强压。不知不觉地，主动的节奏易了位，利维的抗议没来得及说出口，也再也说不出口了。埃尔温硬梆梆地压进他的嘴，裤子的情况堪忧，再撑几下定要绽破在利维嘴里。利维扳着埃尔温的边腰已不再是大权在握的姿态，而是让自己能有抵住抗力的支点。他已听不见埃尔温越拔越高的呻吟，他耳边只有急促的鼓点托着弦乐管乐的大合奏，一声比一声更高昂；他看不到埃尔温攀向绝顶时的沉溺，他眼前只有埃尔温的跳腾、急旋、一字劈叉在空中飞跃的阳刚与美。利维吸气，世界只剩埃尔温的精液的味道，扑天盖地。

 

【END】

（*此处修正一个bug，芭蕾舞男的演出服下是有穿的……男演员的护身长这样↓↓  
http://zhidao.baidu.com/link?url=Gi2M6KFyYXWK4YGupB_JCLeLgW2Xi3XWKJjHk6XR6bZOBhzL_uXWZcpiOiu2xVd_y7R3XFEwnN2E1hyGAbzF3q）


End file.
